onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Talk about chapter 716 and episode 604
As of this moment as I write, there has yet been a review blog by anyone about the latest chapter. So if no one is doing, then let this be the place where we discuss about the chapter and episode. If someone has published a proper review blog, then take your opinion there instead. I don't think I can do a good review like those made by Neo-san, so please bear with me a bit with my mediocre review here ok. About chapter 716 *First of all I want to say that it was just an OK chapter for me, mainly because I am not much a fan of fight scenario sort of stuff but I am sure with the whole chapter being a fighting exclusive it makes some very happy. *Somehow I am now a bit interested and curious about the cover story (yeah, the Kehihi-''something''-''something''). With the rapport between Caribou and the granny, will he come to rescue the damsel in distress? We already know what kind of a person he is, so the way Oda is telling the cover story, it seems to hint something about Caribou. IDK, let's just see next week but with the latest cover page, I am mildly interested in it now... *Seems that I was right and also I remember some people predicting the Jacket ability, nice going there whoever it was. The older being brash and having this offensive kinda personality and the younger being soft and having this enormous defensive endurance. For a moment there, I thought Oda was giving a homage to Ed and Al of FMA, elder is brash, hates being call shorty, younger is softer personality and big sized. I was kinda looking forward to more from these bros and their ability but was disappointed that they are just a fodder, KO with just a heel attack (BTW that attack looks cool). Ya know, manga page 5 panel 4, the elder bro with the hat, hair and all looks like some king of pop, no? *Then there's this thief, Jean. I was discussing with Soul elsewhere and he made a good point that Jean was just all BIG talk. Oh, how he have hunted the many ID escapees and will come after the big names like Croc, Iva, etc... Sounds pretty big shot, isn't he? By the way Luff- ... Lucy dodged all his weapon tosses effortlessly (via Kenbunshoku) while giving a thought about his okama friend and later on fetching back his helmet without the big shot even noticing, that was really cool! And the hilarious part was Chinjao had to give a f**k to those stab wounds (more like mosquito bites) and giving the guy a good sense of harsh reality, made me wear a quick short smirk. *OK, further building the momentum was Sai and Ideo going head on with each other but could not decide a winner. I was thinking that surely Oda will be elaborating their fight into a longer length but to my absolute surprise, both of them was effortlessly dismissed by the momentum gaining Lucy and Chinjao coming at each other. Another great characters made into cheap fodders... * The exchange between Lucy and Chinjao was good. Fist to fist, buso koka to buso koka, and finally Haoshoku to Haoshoku! (psst, I prefer the MangaReader translation than the MangaStream's). Again both Soul and I were interested in knowing more about this, as this is kinda a NEW thing for knowledge throughout the entire chapter. Funny though, the wave of Haoshoku by one or both of them did not affect any of the audiences, anyone notice? Perhaps this is hinting that Haoshoku can be more than just knocking out weak willed people... The final two pages were the best, IMO. * Finally, someone was mentioning at a blog somewhere that (with exception of Brook) each new ''strawhat recruit will have a chapter dedicated to his/her name. So ''THIS chapter was named Don Chinjao... ya getting the message hommie? (AY runs away to prepare the Chinjao for next Strawhat banner...) About episode 604 * Sorry if I am being late but I have just watched this episode minutes ago. One part I would like to touch on was during Zoro's serious scene (when he heard of Luffy and gang went down easily to Caesar's oxygen-depriving attack). I have seen it in the manga but watching it in the anime gave a more sense of confirmation. Zoro is shaping up to be a First Mate, much like how Rayleigh was the ever serious type while his captain was a bit of a goofy type. IDK about you but when I read the manga and now saw the scene, it feels kinda out - not fitting - if one were to say that scene was for nothing. For Zoro to think and act the way he did there should be an indication of his character development shaping into the FM of the SHP. What you think of this? Ok, that's all. A bit lengthy with very little humor inserted, but hope it is still at least a good enough read. Apology if it bores you. Have a nice day and remember to cast your vote in the DF tourney if you have not do so by now. Rate how much you enjoy the latest chapter 10 - Like it very much 9 8 7 6 5 - Average 4 3 2 1 0 - Hating it very much Category:Blog posts